Max Ride  BLFAC
by missCeilidh
Summary: So Max and the others have been enroled in BLFAC, and although the POVs skip around, it's mostly about Max. Please R&R. I've changed a few things, so if you have any isues with that, read my profile. FAXNESS alert for later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Max flew silently, savoring the wind as it whipped through her hair. " Max, I'm HUNGRY!!!!!!" Nudge yelled.

**Max's POV**

_That girl, always hungry!!! _" All right, find some place to land. Then we can eat. I think we have some Power Bars left in Fang's pack." So we landed in some pines, somewhere in western Michigan. We had been flying over the lake for some time, my thoughts wandering, always seeming to land on my flock, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang.Yes_ Fang_, _especially Fang._ What was I going to do? I couldn't talk to him any more the way I use to. There was this weirdness between us lately that choked off everything but the most simple requests and times for watch. I tore my gase away from said flock member just as he was about to turn and see who was staring. Instead, my gaze lingered on Iggy. I had been relying on him more and more lately. He was good, but he wasn't Fang. Yet again, I was thinking about Fang. This thought pattern repeated in my mind, as we got ready for bed. Thinking about Fang, trying NOT to think about Fang, and then finally ending up thinking about him again.

"_**This would be sooo much easier if you just admitted that you like him"**_ the voice so helpfully chimed in.

"_Long time no annoy, Voice. And thank you sooo much for the really helpful advice. "_ (a/n: note sarcasm) I replied.

"_**You're welcome."**_

I mentally rolled my eyes, and got back to getting ready for bed. _Life is __way__ too complicated. _I thought to myself. Soon, we were all ready, stacked fists as our nightly ritual, and fell asleep.

**Fang's POV**

I looked up from my blog, just in time to watch Max drift off. You might think that it was overly romantic for a guy who hides his emotions so well, to call falling asleep, _Drifting off._ But I do, so DEAL WITH IT!!!! Or face my wrath!!!! (insert evil laugh here). Sorry, back to Max. As she was _drifting off_ (ha ha), she looked so peaceful. Not like she ever does when she's awake, except for when she's combing Angel's hair, or flying with Nudge, or when she's moving something closer to Iggy's hand so he can find it on his own, or sometimes when she she's looking at me.(a/n: sorry, I forget how that line goes anyway.) No, she can't like me like that. She left after I kissed her. I bet that was a….trick of the light, or something, she couldn't have been looking at me like that. Anyway, just because I like her like that, doesn't mean that shelikes me back. Best to avoid that. It's too easy to get hurt. That's why I retreated behind this mask in the first place. It's too easy to be hurt…

**Random Councilor's POV**

"Campers!!!!! Report to your units immeadiatly!!! And get out of those trees! You could fall and hurt yourselves!!!" I called up into the trees. Good lord, the nerve of those children! They could have been killed. I ought to call their parents and report this immediately to their UDs. _"no, mam, please, don't report us, we're really nice children" _a sweet voice broke into my thoughts, and I looked down into the face of the most angelic face I have ever laid eyes on. Of Corse I wouldn't report them, they were the most well behaved children I had ever met. And they were just having a bit of fun...

Max's POV

Ok, so basicly, now we (the Flock and i) are enroled in a fine arts camp, and I'm stuck in art. I didn't ask for this I don't want this, and I blame Anne Walker. That b#$!!!!! How could she do this to us?!?!? She knows that I hate being in crouds. Even the movies totally freak me out, and now I'm stuck eating meals in a mess hall filled with 1000+ kids and barely enough adults to control them. This is going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: Ok, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter!!! Sorry JP!!! I do not own ANYTHING but the plot sob.)**

**Still Max's POV**

This was going to suck. According to this councilor, we were all supposed to be in our units in about fifteen minutes, or else we would all be in trouble. _Like we haven't been in trouble before,_ I thought acidly.

_**At least they're not erasers.**_ My voice put in.

_Voice, BUTT OUT!!!!! This is none of your Business!!!!!_

_**Well, I just was going to tell you, you MUST use the names you used at Anne's. **_

_Ok fine, but will some one(you) please tell me what the heck is happening??? And why we're here._

_**I thought I was supposed to "BUTT OUT".**_

_Voice!!!!!!!_

_**Ok fine, you're here to have a little R&R. We figured that you and the flock could have a little break. Plus Itex will never find you here. If any one attacks, you'll blend right in. They won't want anyone to look into what they're doing, so they won't draw attention to themselves.**_

_Oh, thanks. And what cabin am I in? _

_**Ask that random councilor you saw a minute ago.**_

_Ok, bye_

_**Bye Max**_

**Iggy's POV**

Okay then, this I sooo strange, first, we're in the mid-west, then we're at a camp, _then_ we're actually enrolled in the camp and I'm going to be learning to play piano. How weird is that? Any way, the guys we're (Fang and I) sharing a cabin with seem nice enough, and thankfully, none of them are allergic to dogs. Total is staying with us, pretending to be my guide dog (because he couldn't stay at camp otherwise). He really can get on your nerves, commenting on my walking skills all the time. I can do just fine when I know my way around. Unfortunately, I don't know where things are and have stumbled over a few too many tree roots recently. Oh well, Matt says that being blind makes you a babe magnet. They're always rushing over to help you out apparently. No one has yet, but then, the only people I've met so far are my cabin-mates: Matt, Neil, Kyle, Sean, Alex, Conner, Steve, Fred, and my councilor Tim-Tom. (a/n: Sorry Tim-Tom (yes, he actually exists))

**Fang's POV**

Why am I freaking out? The others are just going to their own cabins, really it's nothing to worry about. I'm sure they'll be just fine. Right? I hope. I know they can all hold their own in a fight, but still I'm worried. Especially about max, If anything, this is just testing her further. Oh my god, I've just realized, what if she has one of those headaches? What is she going to do? I've got to talk to her… No, i can't show my emotions, I'm Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent!!! and I must keep it that way, still, I must!!!!

**Max's POV**

Um, is it me or does Fang seem a little worried right now? He asked me to talk to him later tonight, so I'm planning on meeting him before I go flying tonight. Anyway, I've just met a few of the girls who are in my cabin. There's two main groups of us now. Most of them are absolute loonies (a/n: i.e.very funny), so there are Maya, Shannon, Brandi, Kat, Jen, Lena, and Emily (called Em). The other group, is me, the girls on the bunks on either side of me, Melane (Mel), Anne (no, not Walker), and Haily. We're the quieter ones, and we all keep a lower profile, fly under the radar, you know? ... shure you do. Anyway, Mel turned out to be reading a really intresting book (to her, to me it was just disturbing) Yes, she had an ENTIRE trilogy about us, even detailing my personal thoughts!!! can you believe that?!?!? The author is J. Patterson. Once I stop freaking out, i'll send this so called author a piece of my mind. I can just immagen it now...

Dear Mr. J. Patterson,

Who the hell are you, and why are you spying on (and telling the public about) my ( highly embarising) personal thoughts? You had better be thanking your lucky stars that I'm unable (due to my current situation) to come and wring your neck right now. However, the second I get out of here, I will do everything in my power (which is (hopefully) quite alot) To hunt you down, and i will find you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With all due respect (none),

Max

Ok, why is the voice snickering? (??????)


	3. Author Note

**To: all my beloved readers,**

**Ok, the thing you've all been dreading, an author note. I'll apologize, for the next few Days/few weeks, I might not be able to get a chapter out every day, but I'll try to get one out every other day. My Swiss friend, Lisa, is coming back to the U.S. for two weeks or so, and is staying with us (my family) for a week and a half. Yippe!!! I haven't seen her in two years, so I'm really excited!!!! I think you can tell, so, I'm just going to shut up now and let you get on with the story. I promise to post more soon.**

**Ok, Bye!!!**

**missCeilidh**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!!!!!!! sob

**Max's POV**

As soon as I had calmed down enough to be approached (without flinging you into a wall, that is), Mel decided that I needed a walk. Yes, I know, why walk when you can fly? but I humored her, cuz that's just the way I am. She wanted to know what had upset me so much. But when I didn't want to tell her, she just nodded, and walked on. I had expected her to demand to know, and when I voiced that opinion, she surprised me again by saying that sometimes there's a reason people don't look under rocks. I nodded in agreement, and we kept walking. Up at main camp, we each bought ice creams and sat under a tree (**a/n: FNUFF!!!!!!(sorry, inside joke for all who were in Hemingway secession three last year)**) Surprisingly, almost the entire flock was out on main camp as well. Nudge was talking with (at) a group of about 10 girls sitting around a picnic table. Iggy and Total (Toto, HA! **(sorry)**), were practically surrounded by a group of girls that kept exclaiming about how cute Total was (he looked offended, but obviously couldn't say anything in front of them). Gazzy was doing wonderful impressions of his acting teachers for a few of his friends. Angel was dancing around with a group of ballet students, copying their every move. And Fang was …where was Fang? "Hey Jeff," I called Total practically _dragged_ Iggy over (probably glad for an excuse to get away from those girls), " Where's Fnick?" I asked. He just shrugged. When Mel shifted uncomfortably, he turned his head toward her, and listened intently. I knew that look. "Jeff, this is my friend Melane. Melane, this is my…brother Jeff." I said. "Pleased to meet you Melane." Iggy said offering her his hand (to shake). "Actually," she replied "call me Mel, Max _knows_ I can't stand Melane" she whacked me on the arm. "Ow!" I said pretending to be hurt. She grinned at me, and took Iggy's outstretched hand, and pulled herself up, surprising us all. "I had better get going, rehearsal starts in," she checked her watch " five minutes, and I'm all the way over in Toscanini today. Bye!" and with that, she let go of Iggy's hand (which I noticed she had still been holding), and walked off.

**Mel's POV**

I reluctantly let go of Jeff's hand (which I now realize I had still been holding!) and slowly made my way to rehearsal. I kept nervously smoothing the back of my shirt down, making shure it was flat. No one suspected a thing! Now all I had to do was keep acting like a prude, and no one ever would. Max even (it seemed) felt sorry for me, and changed in the bathroom stalls too! Was she a friend or what? I mean who else would do that just to make me feel better? I smiled inwardly, if only she knew. In truth, I really did feel guilty about not telling her. But if she ever did find out she would probably desert me. And that would be the end of the only friend I ever had…


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, It's all J.P, ect... (don't take my OCs, They ARE mine!!!)**

**Angel's POV**

I LOVE being a mind reader ( & controller)!!! It's so much fun!!!!

I can make the coir teachers let us sing to the coolest songs!!! We shall NEVER have to sing "Catch a falling star" ever again (insert evil laugh here) !!!! No more rinky-dink songs ever again . I can also get free ice cream, and soda, but Max says that's bad and not to do it. So I won't cuz what Max says goes. Ya know what? Iggy seems to be sooo happy here. Like, happier than he's ever been anywhere else. I think it's because of a girl he met, anyway, it's very strange. I told him to ask her to the dance, but he just told me to stay out of his mind. I think he's learned to block me, cuz all I can get from him now is elevator music. Any way, Nudge seems to really like it here too, cuz everyone likes to here her talk in the drama class. She calls it a monologue (**sp?**). The only one who hates it is Gazzy. And he has to put up with it for the teacher. Fang seems to be more worried than usual for some reason. I can't tell, he has like, three trains of thought going at the same time. Very confusing, and a definite headache let me tell you.

**Max's POV **_(on Main Camp)_

Studio time had just let out for the day, and Mel, Jen, Haily, Anne, and I were hanging out on main camp, and yes, we were pigging out on slushies and ice cream. Hey, walking burns a lot of calories, and we needed to replenish them some how (that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it). Iggy (Jeff), Angel (Arial), Gazzy (Zephyr), and Nudge (Tiffany-Krystal) immediately came over and joined us, and I introduced them to everyone else. I told everyone that they were my siblings, and Iggy began to chat animatedly with Anne (who he was sitting next to), while trying his best to act like he was listening to Nudge who was (once again) talking at him. Just then, Danni, a Bernie came over to see what the excitement was all about, and promptly got caught up in a conversation with Gazzy about how they both hate people talking at you, rather than with you. Haily, Jen, and I were talking about the pros and cons of internet videos, and about our favorites, while Mel was just listening, when our favorite random councilor got up on the bandstand as if to make an announcement. When most people had taken notice and had stopped talking, she told all of us that tomorrow the camp was having a carnival, There would be a talent show in a few days, auditions were tomorrow, and on the last night there was going to be a camper dance. Only couples were aloud, so if you didn't have a date, you couldn't go. Almost immediately after she left the bandstand, excited chatter broke out. " So, Danni, want to go to the dance with me?" asked Gazzy. "Sure, why not." she replied, flipping her badge upside down. **(a/n: They are both 8, and Bernies) **Iggy quickly got up, excusing himself, and went over to talk to Fang, who had quickly been surrounded by girls.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, save the plot and my beloved OCs. There, I said it.**

**Fang's POV**

As soon as I saw Iggy coming over, I broke away (with some difficulty) from the girls, meeting him half way to the rec. field. And spoke in a low voice "So… did she mention anything about me? Did she ask where I had been? Why I wasn't hanging out with any of you... anything about me?" He shook his head. "Damn." _Did she even notice I was gone? Did she care?_ "Anyone you want to ask?" "Well, there is this one girl. She acts as if I were just someone, doesn't care that I'm blind, hasn't even mentioned it. She treats me as if I was a normal person, and she actually has a personality, not like some of those bimbos." He replied. _That's good, Iggy deserves a nice girl. _"So, _**are**_ you going to ask her?" "Maybe, I don't know. She's so perfect, I probably don't deserve her." _That idiot._

" After this, you'll never see her again, if you don't ask her now, then you never will, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

" Yes, but, I'll _never_ see her, and the rest of my life may not be that long anyway."

He had a point. He probably never _would_ see her.

**Max's POV**

As they left, I thought of the perfect song for the talent show. "I need you to"  By Barlow Girl. Perfect. The only difference is that we were never together, and I didn't cheat on him. Still, kinda sad though. Anyway, I think Anne's got the CD, maybe I'll borrow it from her. Anne seems to have a thing for Iggy, though, staring at him the whole time they were talking. She seemed a bit despondent after he left until I reminded her that she'll see him again at dinner. She cheered up a bit after that. Mel seemed a bit out of sorts lately, hardly talking at all this afternoon. I wonder what that's all about. I'll ask her, she doesn't usually act this moody. Maybe she's got cramps or something…

_After Dinner_

I ran to catch up with her.

"So, Mel, what's up?"

"The sky."

"No, something's wrong, and you're not telling me."

" It's nothing."

"Yes, it is something, something important."

"There's nothing. You know, there really _is_ a reason people don't look under rocks."

That stung.

"I can help, but only if you tell me. And there is _so_ something going on, usually you're not _this_ pissed at everyone and everything."

She kicked at a tree.

"Family matters, nothing you can do, nothing anyone can."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

At least she _had_ a family. Oh wait, I had the flock, I guess that should count for something.

"That's all right, It's not your fault. It's not anyone's."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I own **_**NOTHING**_** sob (except my OCs and the Plot)**

**Nudge's POV **_(the next day)_

Tonight was the carnival, and I couldn't wait, but it was only mid afternoon, and I still had to wait out rec. time and dinner before I could get ready. It was sooo frustrating. I mean, we could wear our normal cloths, play games, eat candy and other _real_ food, and then go dancing!!! It would be sooo much fun! But it didn't start for like, _hours_. So I decided to spend my time productively, by bugging Max on main camp.

**Max's POV**

_Ok, why is Nudge bugging me so much?!?!?_ She is so annoying! Just then, Iggy and Fang came over and sat down at our table. Total was sniffing distractedly at a _shrubbery _(a/n: MONTY PYTHON!!!) probably planning on listening in on whatever conversation ensued…

**Fang's POV**

_Why am I so nervous?!?!??? I've fought Erasers and won. I've flown across the country, I've gone up against the largest corporation in the world and won that too. I can do this. I think. Might as well get it over with. _

"So… Max,"

"Umm what?" she answered distractedly, chewing on her lower lip while sketching the lake.

"Uhh… nothing, just wanted to see what you were drawing. It looks pretty good."

"Thanks, I think.

Iggy glared at me from across the table, telling me to get on with it before I loose my nerve.

" Um so Max, I kinda need some advice,"

"Shoot" she said, her face impassive.

"Ok, so if _hypothetically_, I were to ask a girl to the dance, would she _hypothetically_ say yes?"

"Um, I think it depends on the girl, but…"

"But would she say yes? _Hypothetically_?"

"Let me finish, as I was saying… most girls _probably_ would."

"But would _she_ say yes? _ Hypothetically_, I mean."

"Are you asking me?"

"Are you accepting?"

"Are you asking?"

"Are you saying yes?"

"Only if you're asking - are you?"

"Maybe… maybe not."

"You suck," she smirked, playfully punching me on the arm as she got up and walked away.

She had no idea how much that hurt. As soon as she was out of sight, I banged my head on the table, and sighed. Iggy patted my arm sympathetically. We both knew that I had just blown it.


	8. Chapter 7

**To: My wonderful readers,**

**Please don't hate me I'm just doing this for the sake of the story. I really do love Faxness, and please understand that although it kills me to do this, if Max and Fang get together without any problems, then it won't be half as good. Same goes for Flyssa and Msam. But I won't bring those two back… or maybe I will…**

**Sorry, I'm just being a little evil right now, I'll let you get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own only my OCs, and the Plot, It's all J.P. and M. L'Engle.**

**Max's POV**

As soon as I got back to my cabin, I clambered up onto my bunk, and sat there thinking. _He had been so close to asking me, I'm sure he would have too, but no, he was joking, he must have been. If he wanted to ask me that badly, then he would have. He really can't like me like that, And if he can't like me then it's not possible that I like him. I never have, and I never will, because if we did like each other, then fought, It could break up the flock again. And there's no way in hell that's happening again. I can't let it. So even if I did like him, WHICH I DO NOT, I'll have to keep a lid on it. I love the flock too much to do that to them again. I wonder what's for dinner. Maybe they'll have… um lets see, oh, that lasagna was good…_

_**No, bad Max, think not to avoid the topic!**_

_Oh, hello Voice._ I thought without my usual venom.

_**Nice to see you too, oh, and my day was fine, thank you, and yours?**_

_Shut up voice. I've had a bad day, I don't need you to make it worse. _

_**Oh, really? Well, I'm just going to tell you that your mail has arrived, and while I'm at it, I may decide to take your laundry in for dry-cleaning.**_

I mentally rolled my eyes, and Mel came in, hopping up onto her bunk, and looking at me with a bored expression.

"What happened to you? You look like Max would if she had admitted her undying love to Fang, he had turned her down, Angel had gotten kidnapped again, Ari had come back from the dead and beaten her up (again), and Itex had taken over the world by plucking out all her feathers." She said

"My name _is_ Max, and do I really look that bad?"

She nodded "except for the feathers part, I suppose."

She looked thoughtful, as though about to say something else, when our councilor, Jamie came in holding up packages for Mel, and a letter for me.

**Gazzy's POV**

I saw Max stalk off, and although I knew I shouldn't have, I snuck over to the bushes behind Fang's table, just to be close to the action. Fang looked s if he were about to explode, (I could tell by the slight frown lines on his forehead) instead, he just began banging his head on the table, muttering "Why me? why me?" over and over again. Iggy mysteriously appeared again, melting out of the shadows like we all had been known to do, and patted his arm sympathetically as she walked away. Resigned, Fang turned his nametag upside down, and went back to hide in his unit. Still unnoticed, I slipped away.

_I am so good_ I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** It's all J.P. and M.L'E (except for Mel, ect…, they are MINE)**

**Max's POV**

Oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mel has me really excited for the carnival. She's been here for the last three years, and she says that the Carnival's the best part of the secession (apart from the dance, I mean). She said that if nick is going to ask me properly (he better if he wants me to go with him), then he's going to, most likely tonight. I really hope he is, or else, I probably won't be going. It's not like I can go with Iggy, or anything. I've noticed with my super sharp deduction skills, that he's forgotten his asking for a French girl, and had his eye (figuratively) on –you guessed it -a certain miss. Melane O'Keefe. I think she likes him too, but hasn't noticed that he likes her, and vise versa. The only problem is, that if they do get together, they'll be torn apart within a few days, cause camp will be over, and if you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have a mailing address.

Which was as it happens a most unpleasant shock when my letter, the one I had only thought about writing, that I had never written down, not to mention sent, had been returned, by none other than James Patterson, himself! It said:

**My dearest Maximum Ride,**

**Yes, I am spying on you, and Yes, I'm telling the public. The reason for all this, is to let the world know. They deserve to know about Itex, and your destiny to save the world. The reason I do all that, is because **_**I**_** am the voice. Jeb is just one of my many aliases. So, yes, you have met me in person, and know me quite well enough to know that I am doing this for no malicious intent or purpose. You must understand that while you are my daughter, and the future savior of the world, you are still only part of the bigger picture. Your Petty thoughts (as well as your rudeness towards me) are no longer being kept private, as part of my plan for WORLD DOMI- I mean the saving of the world from **_**evil**_** companies like Itex. They are bad, and are polluting MY- I mean our (of coarse **_**our) **_**planet and must be stopped.**

**Save the world Max!**

**Your loving father,**

**Jeb (AKA James Patterson)**

Just another thing to add to my already _perfect_ (**a/n: Note sarcasm)** day. My father wants to use me for world domination.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I still own nothing.**

**Max's POV**

Dinner was a normal affair at our table tonight. There was singing, (and not just the dinner song **(coughapronshanecough (check out my channel on you tube miss.Ceilidh92!!!))**) chatting, and large amounts of food consumed by all (me and Mel). We were all talking about what we were wearing, and although I had the top I came in, I didn't have anything suitable for the occasion. When I figured that I would just wear it anyway, I didn't know how wrong I was. As soon as I put it on, and came out of the bathroom stall, The other girls (and for some inexplicable reason, Danni) ran into the bathroom. " Now, girl, you know that just won't do!" Em practically shouted. The others quickly agreed, and made me change into something "better" loaning me what I didn't have myself, and doing my make up for me (I usually don't carry any with me, it doesn't fit in my pack, but they _made_ me wear some). In the end, I actually did look kinda nice. But still, totally not worth going through that kind of torture every day. Not over my dead, rotting, riddled-full-of-bullet-holes body.

_**That can be arranged**_the voice (almost) cheerfully put in.

_Shut up, I thought I was supposed to save the world._

No reply.

Anyway, as soon as I got to main camp, I started looking for the flock instinctively, before I realized that only regular campers were aloud, because the Bernie's were having their own carnival. So that left only Fang and Iggy. They were both standing right next to the bandstand, and I was about to head over there, when I noticed a girl hanging on to his arm as if she were practically_ glued_ there. I waited for him to shake her off, or try to get away, but he just stood there, looking around for someone. Me. I realized as soon as his eyes looked on mine. He half-smiled, and looked back down at her. My raptor vision picked out their nametags. They were both upside-down, and the horrible truth hit me. Like a ton of bricks. They were going to the dance. Together. I staggered backwards, as though struck, then turned tail, and ran into the woods.

**Fang's POV**

I waited nervously by the bandstand, wondering what to tell Max, so that she wouldn't hate me. It had been so stupid of me to say yes to that Abby girl. (she was currently clutching at my arm, complaining bitterly about the no PDAs policy) But if Max didn't flip out, then things would be a whole lot better. But I was kind of hoping that she would.

Then she might actually like me back. Suddenly, I saw her, walking towards us, out of the woods. Her friend was quite pretty, but Max, Max looked… well, amazing just wouldn't cover it. Ravishing, radiant, bewitching, and drop dead gorgeous were closer to the mark. Then our eyes locked for a second, and she turned on her heel, and ran, tears streaming down her face. Her friend saw us, walked up to me, and whacked me upside the head. "Hey what was that for?" I asked. "You idiot! Do you not realize what you've just done?" I shook my head. "You just broke her heart! She's been hopping that you'd ask her to the dance, and now you're going with this." She said jerking her head at Abby.

"Hey! She has a name!" I protested. "whatever… Jeff, do you think you could help me find Max?" he nodded, and went off. I started to follow, when Mel pushed me back. "Don't you think you've hurt her enough already?" She walked off without waiting for an answer. Now I was left to spend the rest of the evening with Abby. Great.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I AM NOT WORTHY!!!!! SOB It's all J.P. and ML'E!**

**Max's POV**

As I ran through thewoods, sobs wracked my body, and I couldn't see where I was going through all my tears. I was used to pain, and used to hiding it from the kids, but they weren't here now, and this was a different kind of pain. Emotional pain is always worse.

Then I tripped, and twisted my ankle. It instantly started to swell. _Crap._ I thought as I tried to stand on it._ Crap._ And I fell. I don't know how long I sat there, crying until I could cry no more, and I could only hiccup. Then I saw a shape coming through the trees

"Max! Max! Where are you?" Mel was shouting. "I'm here." I croaked. Yelling would hurt too much. Luckily, it was enough. She had heard, and was walking towards me. She sat down, and patted my back. "We need to talk, but this isn't the place to do it. Come on, there's a shelter, over there." I had been crying so hard that I hadn't noticed that it had started to rain. She pulled me up, and half carried, half lead me to the shelter, only a few hundred feet away, that I hadn't noticed. "There's something I need to tell you. But first off, promise you won't get mad at me. I only just figured it out when you ran off." She said. "I promise." I whispered. "Ok, first of all, let me tell you you're the best friend I've ever had, and I don't want you to hate me or anything, but you really need to know …" She trailed off, then, gathering her courage to speak. Then "I know that you're Max Ride…_the _Max Ride, the one with wings. The one from the book. Look, before you deny it, I know that Zypher is Gazzy, Ariel is angel, Tiffany-Krystal is Nudge, Nick is Fang, and Jeff is Iggy. Look I only just realized this afternoon, and I was going to talk to you before you went out flying tonight." I sighed and nodded. Then- "but before you decide to leave, yes, I know you're thinking about that, there's something else." She took off her jacket … and spread her wings. Oh. My. God. She had wings too! Why didn't she tell me? _**The same reason you didn't tell her.**_ The voice said. "Are you ok? She asked. "um yah…um wow, this is a shock. Whatever I expected you to do next, it wasn't that." Her wings were beautiful. A light coffee brown, that exactly matched her eyes. Just then, a twig broke. She snapped in her wings, then turned and saw who it was. Iggy stepped out from behind a tree, and waved sheepishly. "Um, hi" he tried to gloss over the awkward moment but Mel would have none of it. "How long have you known?" she snapped irritably. He sighed and said " From almost the moment I met you." _Ok, this was more awkward than I thought._ She sighed too, and smiled sadly, patting the bench beside her. He sat down beside her and asked her to describe her wings to him (he's blind). I took this as my cue to leave. I got up, and hurriedly left the shelter (it had stopped raining, and my ankle was healing fast due to my super fast healing avian complex), limping along was hard work, so I decided to sit down and wait for them to catch up. I settled comfortably against a tree. They might be a while.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I am not worthy!!! It's all JP&ML'E.**

**Ok, sorry to all those who have read thus far, and are continually being kept waiting, but the Swiss people are here, and we've been going out everyday, so updating has been very difficult. Sorry it took so long.**

**Still Max's POV**

Surprisingly, however, they were back within a few minutes, they were back up the trail, and helping me up. Awkward conversation followed, as we continued until we got back to main camp where Mel and I went to the health lodge, and Iggy went to go find Matt and Sean. At the health lodge, we had to modify my story to slipping on wet gravel and twisting my ankle. That would explain away the mud, and my extraordinary healing abilities. So basically they bandaged me up, and sent me on my way after a lengthy time waiting. By that time, the carnival was pretty much over, and we were about to start heading back to the cabin, when it started raining again. And I mean really poring. Just then, Iggy came into the health lodge, and without a word to either of us, and blushing immensely, he offered his umbrella to Mel, and left. "Thanks Jeff!" she yelled. (there was a councilor) he just grinned, and waved, disappearing into the rain.

**Mel's POV (in the waiting area of the health lodge)**

_I seriously can't believe I did that. I knew I'd have to tell Max eventually, and I feel so much better now that I have, but I can't believe Iggy knew. He asked me to come with them, and I said yes, but what will Auntie say? She definitely won't approve, but I think she'll let me. I'll go even if she says no, and I think she knows that. But still. I'm slightly nervous. I know what the flock's gotten into, and I know that this decision might impact the rest of my life, even whether or not I have a "rest of my life". But I'm going, and no one's going to stop me. I can't help but wonder what's going on with Iggy. He was blushing when he asked me to come with the flock, I think he knows what I'll be giving up by joining them and he wants me to come, but he's embarrassed by it. It's not like he can possibly like me the way I like him. Not in a million years. Oh well, I can keep hiding it. After all, my whole life, I've been living a lie, pretending to be normal. And it hasn't caught up with me yet…_

_Damn. I forgot, what will Fang think about me joining the flock? Max won't mind, and the others will just go along with it, and they seem really nice. But Fang? What if he hates me? I can't tear the flock apart. Although after what Fang did tonight, it might already be in serious jeopardy. Ugh. Not good. Not good at all, Max is distraught, she really likes Fang, and not in a brotherly way. Fang, of coarse can't see it, and he tried to make her jealous, but ended up making her think he doesn't like her! And now, Max has to sing in the talent show tomorrow night, too. She won't even tell me what she's singing, says it's going to be a surprise. Oh, Max is ready to go now. I'd better tell her on the way back to the cabin._


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing save my beloved (and horrid) OCs. It's all J.P. and ML'E.**

**A/N: Sorry, I don't really like this chapter, but I'll post it anyway. It's only really a filler chapter. I'll post more soon, please review!!!**

**Fang's POV**

Ok, I know I made a mistake, but Max would have understood, or so I though until I saw her leaving the health lodge, streaked with dirt and tears. Just as I was about to go up and apologize, I saw Iggy running back over to me, and he stopped me from going over there "Look man, I think she just needs to calm down before you go over and apologize. Maybe tomorrow, but I have something else to tell you, something important." He said. "Ok," I said, catching his nervousness, "How about when we go flying tonight?" "Great." Was all the reply that I got. Look who had the annoying one word answers now!

**Max's POV**

I just need to clear my head, and Mel suggested that we go for a flight tonight. I agreed, and now here we are, sneaking out of the unit. It's around midnight, so some people are still awake, and we have to be extremely quiet. But still, I'm enjoying the thrill of sneaking out with my best friend. "Hey Max," she whispered and I looked around "come on, just a little further, then we can take off." "But there isn't a clearing any where around here." "We don't need a clearing, just follow me!" she sounded excited. Suddenly, the forest opened up around us, and Mel spread her wings, taking a running jump into the air. She folded in her wings, so they were close to her back, but still un furled. And made a swooping turn, zipping in and out of the trees with an agility I had never before believed possible. I watched for a moment, trying to figure out how she did it so I wouldn't crash into a tree. Then I jumped into the air, keeping my wings partly unfurled. Swooping in and out of the trees, with the agility of sparrows, and the speed and power of a falcon, is really something, let me tell you. Eventually however, we had to stop to take a break. Sitting in some really tall trees, maybe 80 or 90 ft off the ground, we rested, while eating leftover goldfish Mel had been able to mooch off of Jamie (a.k.a. the snack fairy), we heard two people flying over the water (of the lake) coming towards us. We melted into the shadows. "You seriously have to tell her man, it's not like you can go on pretending that you don't like her. She's bound to figure it out sometime, but after what you just did, I don't really expect her to give you a chance, if you don't apologize first." I recognized Iggy's voice. I had a good idea of who the other one was, and didn't exactly want to reveal myself to _him_. Besides, I wanted to hear his answer. "Well, it's not like I can just ditch Abby, she asked me and I _did_ say yes, I can't exactly go back on my word no matter how much I like Max, besides, you have to admit, Abby _is_ hot." " Unfortunately I can't exactly confirm that, I _am _blind you know!" "Right, sorry I forgot." "That's fine." And with that, they turned and flew away.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****Blah blah blah… I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Ok, just a really short little chappie about Mel's POV on the latest events and possibly what happened in the shelter after Max left. Or maybe just some thoughts on Iggy. Maybe both. (sorry to all those who asked for a longer chapter, today I'll write two short ones that have to be separate)**

**Still Mel's POV**

_Crap. _Why did Max have to here that, I thought Fang would say something nice. Like how much he likes Max, or how he really hates that b#!, Abby. She just likes him because he's hot. And I don't mind saying that, he really is, but he's Max's even if she doesn't know it yet. She'll realize soon. I hope. Before it's too late, and he moves on. No, he wouldn't do that. He really loves Max. But emotionless Fang isn't going to say _that_ out loud. Just then Max started sobbing quietly on my shoulder again. I patted her on the back, and tried to comfort her, but I'm just not really cut out for that kind of thing.** (a/n: For those of you who haven't realized it yet, this was a setup to get Max and Fang back together, but it went wrong, obviously.) **He really likes her, and she really likes him, but they keep missing the glances they shoot at each other. Darn, I had thought this plan was simple, but brilliant, take Max out flying, get him to talk about her, maybe say something heartfelt, with Max listening in, out of sight, then POOF, forgiveness. Of coarse, Fang ruins it. He can find a way to screw up one of the most fool proof plans ever! Just like that! Well, I'd better get Max back to the cabin, before anyone notices we're gone. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. (I can't believe I just thought that) What with the talent show, and all. And Max still wants to sing in it, Maybe there's some plot of revenge against Fang in it. That'll be good. He deserves it. But what about Iggy, if he did something that stupid, would he deserve it? Probably, but… he's _Iggy_. I really couldn't be that mad at him, but then again if she was as bad as Abby, then maybe I would feel like Max.

_Flashback_

_Wow. As he sat there, I really got to look into his eyes, they were the most amazing crystal blue (yes, I know that he's blind, but still), after I had finished describing my wings, and he had felt one of the feathers, he took my hand in one if his, and asked me to join the flock. I really didn't know. He thought he knew what it would cost me to leave, but he didn't have a clue. "Yes" I blurted, before I could say anything else, he swept me up in a hug, and spun me around, before gently setting me down. "Don't worry about telling the flock, I'll do that, and the kids love you, and you're Max's best friend. Fang, well, he doesn't hate you, and when he finds out, he'll come around, and even if he doesn't, he's out voted anyway." "We really do have to do something about Max and Fang, though, they'll both be absolutely miserable otherwise." He agreed, and as we walked back (holding hands!!!),we hatched our plan (no pun intended)._

_End flashback_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I AM NOT WORTHY!!!!! SOB It's all J.P. and ML'E!**

**Ok, sorry about the shortness, and sap. I love sap, and FAXNESS, but it's also got revenge, and is also sort of a songfic. By Barlow Girl.**

**At the talent show, the following night**

**Max's POV**

At first the waiting was really hard, I was going to be last, the closing act. The end of the performance. I just wanted to get it over with, but then as the second last act, the girl in the seat next to me was taken back, I wanted the next act to go on and on. Then when it was my turn to go back, I almost panicked. But the others did this, and I can too.

When I got on stage, while waiting for the music to start, I scanned the crowd, my raptor vision picking out individual faces. There, I spotted him, in the middle, on the left hand side. Fang was looking back at me, completely expressionlessly as always, with Iggy and some other kid sitting on either side of him. Then the music started.

_Why, why are You still here with me?  
Didn't You see what I've done?_** (coughcouhfangcough)**_  
In my shame I want to run, and hide myself _** (you really should)**_  
But it's here I see the truth  
I don't deserve You _**(nope. You don't. and I should never forgive you, either.)**

A couple of people had started waving their arms, and others were joining them. __

But I need You to love me, and I  
I won't keep my heart from You this time  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need you to love me  
More arms were waving, Fang and Iggy joined in. It seemed like the bernies had started it, they were almost all arm-waving._  
_

_I, I have wasted so much time  
Pushing You away from me  
I just never saw how you, could cherish me  
'Cause You're a God who has all things  
And still You want me_

And I need You to love me, and I  
I won't keep my heart from You this time  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
I remembered how bad it felt to see him kissing Lyssa, but this was a hundred times worse. Then, I wasn't expecting anything, but now, I had hoped. Really hoped, that he'd ask me, and he almost did, but he was joking. And he had no idea how much that hurt. _  
_

_Your love makes me forget what I have been  
Your love makes me see who I really am  
Your love makes me forget what I have been  
Woah-Oh-Oh  
_Even more people were waving their arms, but I didn't care, I just tried to keep watching Fang, between all the waving arms. _  
_

_And I need you to love me yeah  
I need you to, love me, yeah yeah yeah  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need you to love me_

I need you to love me, yeah  
I need you to

Oh-woah-oh-woah-oh-woah  
Oh-woah-oh-woah-oh-woah  
Oh-woah-oh-woah-oh-woah

Love Me  
Love Me

There, that was the big finish, and I ran off stage. I could here people clapping, and as I sat back down, in the performers chairs, people were all congratulating me and patting me on the back. "Thanks, you were really good too." I smiled tiredly. They had no idea how hard that had been. Oh well, it was worth a try. Back at the cabin, people kept saying things like "wow, I didn't know you could sing that well!", or "that was really great.", they were all really nice about it, only Mel was sympathetic "well, you did the best you could, and that's all anyone can ask. But he had to notice something. You were staring at him the whole time. I think he noticed. He better have." At least the voice stayed quiet during all of this having nothing to add to make my day worse.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** Don't you people get it? I own nothing, save my beloved OCs, and if you take those, I'll be royally pissed.**

**Fang's POV**

Oh. My. God. Did Max really mean that? Of coarse she did. Oh crap, I've been an idiot. Don't kill me!!! ** (a/n: CoughthisSayuri-Samacough) **I've got to do something, or else she'll flip, then kill me, then clone me, then kill all my clones, then never speak to me again! I'm too young to die!!!! (cue dramatic music). What can I do??? Or rather what should I do?

Option No.1

I _could_ dump Abby, then beg Max to forgive me, and tell her that it was a plot to get her jealous. _Nah, that would be horrible to Abby. I mean, she may be self focused, shallow, arrogant, and preppy, but she's a person too. Ah, who am I kidding she's a slut, but she is hot, and begging goes against my principals. So, no to that option._

Option No.2

Or I _could_ apologize to Max, but not dump Abby._ But Max would say I didn't mean it, and hate me forever._

Option No.3

Talk to Iggy._ Hey, that's a great idea, he knows all about this stuff! Or he might just know more about it than me. Anyway…_

I'd better go find him if I'm going to ask him what to do.

**Iggy's POV**

Fang came to main camp, and tried to sneak up on me, he sat down almost silently, with almost being the key word. He can get past most people, but not me. "Iggy, what do I do? Max is so… well, she… she's just… agh! What do I do?!?!?"

"You mean, Max feels like her heart has been ripped out, thrown on the ground, and stepped on?" I replied. He nodded. "What should I do?" he moaned, holding his head in his hands. He actually_ moaned. Fang. _Ha ha, I'm never going to let him live this down. But after the crisis is averted. If this isn't resolved before camp is over, it might break up the flock and I just won't stand by and let that happen again.

"Well, I'm betting you don't want to break up with Abby," he shook his head. "and you don't really want to _beg_ her to take you back." "We were never really together in the first place, but I really _don't_ want to beg." "But you _want_ to be together, don't you." "yep." "Say it, then." "Why?" "Because if you don't say it out loud, then you won't mean it." "Ok fine, I want to go out with Max as more than just a friend." " That'll do, for now. Ok, now my advice is to go to the dance with Abby, but be friendly to max, don't ignore her, then at the dance wait until Abby gets tired of dancing, then politely suggest that she could go hang out with her friends for the rest of the evening. Next, you should go and sit next to Max. Just come out and apologize, honestly, tell her how much you like her and miss her, or if you can't do that, ask her to go flying with you. Then just wing it (no pun intended). That's all you really can do. The rest is up to her forgiving you." "How... where did you get such great advice?" "Mel's idea basically, we really want to get you together with Max. You're crazy about each other and you really disserve someone great." "Thanks, but what about you?" "I've already got someone." "Who?" "Mel, of course!" "No, but we can't being her with us, no matter how special she is. It's just not possible, and you can't exactly write to each other. We don't have a mailing address." "Ah, but we can." I lowered my voice " Mel's one of us, she has wings too!" "And you're sure she's not working for the school?" "Yep. They don't even know about her. I asked Angel to read her mind." "That's great! And she's Max's best friend too. Does Max know?" "Yes, but there's one more thing, I-I've asked her to join the flock, and she said yes. Is that ok?" "Yep, as long as Max agrees. I don't exactly want another reason for her to be upset with me." YES!!!! He won't fight over it!!!! She's coming with us!!!!!! I wanted to shout this out for the world to hear, but settled for a small smile.

**Mel's POV**

Listening in on this conversation, I just grinned. Even Iggy didn't know I was listening in. But that's my power, I can hear as well as Iggy, maybe better…


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** just keep copying and pasting, boys, copy and paste. I own nothing, save my beloved OCs, and if you take those, I'll be (insert something new here). **

**Author Note: Ok, I've got a question for all you people out there, because the camp secession has to end some time soon (aka right after the dance) and The flock have to move on, and I **_**really really really**_** don't want to end the story there (cuz I love Mel too much to do that to her and Iggy), Should I continue the story, or make it a series of books? Review or send me a PM to vote, Please!!!**

**And on to the chappie!!!**

**Mel's POV**

Ok, so tonight is the dance, and I don't exactly have a date. I was really hoping that Iggy would ask me, but if he doesn't soon, I just might be tempted to go with that really hot cello guy. Just kidding but that doesn't mean he's not hot, cuz he really is, but anyway, speak of the devil, here comes Iggy and Total! "Hey Mel!" he sounded nervous. "What's up?" " same old, same old, actually, I was wondering something." "come on, rehearsal is in a few minutes, lets walk and talk." We got up, and started along the main path past the pools. "So, what were you wondering, earlier, I mean." I asked. Knowing very well what he wanted to ask. "Well, um, I was kinda wondering if you could… um god this is hard, um, will you go to the dance with me?" I grinned, then remembering he couldn't see it, "Iggy, I'm smiling, and of course, I'll go with you." "Oh, well, in that case, I'll meet you at seven, then. That's ok, right?" The relief was evident in his voice, like he thought I was going to say no, _as if._ "Sure, I'll meet you at the bandstand at seven." I grinned again, and I don't exactly grin often, ya know, being little miss no-show on the emotions front. "Oh, Boy!!!" I heard Total whisper to Iggy. "I'm like going to totally do your hair, and I'd like do your nails too, but you're a guy, and that wouldn't be right." I smirked. "well in case you haven't exactly noticed, I don't have enough hair to do anything with." He sensibly pointed out. "Oh, don't worry, I'll think of something." "Now I'm really worried." He muttered.

**Max's POV **_(at the cabin before dinner)_

Squee! Mel and Iggy are going to the dance together, and even better, Mel is coming with us after the camp is over! She's written to her aunt telling her in advance where she's going, or rather just that she's going with us, so as not to completely freak her out when she finds out. This is going to be so great! We have another flock member, who's in love with Iggy, collective awww from audience. I can't wait for this camp to be over, it's given me nothing but misery, except for meeting Mel. However, I think the teachers like my art, and I can't exactly take it with us, so I have to do something with it. I'll probably just stash it somewhere in Meric (s/p?). The dance is tonight, and the kids have a separate dance. So it's just the older campers up at main camp tonight, and I don't have a date, so I'm not going. And now we have to go up to Main camp for dinner. Might as well, there's no point in skipping, and saying I don't feel well. I don't have to go to the dance anyway maybe I'll go talk to Angel…

**Jake (aka hot cello guy)'s POV**

Well, since that hot emo cello girl turned me down, when I asked her this afternoon, I think I'll ask her hot art friend. I'm pretty sure her name is Max, kind of a strange name for a girl unless it's short for Maxine or something. Oh look, there they are. Standing in line for pizza. Whoa. I've never seen a girl eat so much pizza, like ever. They both had 2 huge slices, and now they're both back for two more! Cool, I really hate those anorexic chicks, sure they skinny, but it's kind of scary how skinny they get. Anyway, I'd better go ask her…

"Hey Max," I said

"Hey. Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"She was just talking to you, and said your name." I lied, pointing to hot emo cello girl.

" Ok, then, what?" she seemed satisfied, I almost smirked, it works every time.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" I asked suavely if I do say so myself.

She was silent for a moment as if arguing with herself, then said "ok, fine I'll see you in about an hour then." "kay, bye."

**A/N: Ok, if you're wondering why Max was arguing with herself, that was Angel mind controlling her.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing save my beloved OCs, And if you take them, I will make sure that you shall be plunged into misery of the acutest kind (sorry all, I've been reading too much Jane Austin recently).**

**Fang's POV**

As soon as I got to main camp, I saw Abby, and headed over to talk to her, Grabbing some pizza along the way. "Hey Abby." She looked up, and smiled, then ran over, and hugged me (practically throwing herself at me in the process). Ugh, she is way to emotional, however, as I hugged her back, I got a distinct picture in my mind of Max and I doing the same thing. Weird, in the picture, I actually seemed to be enjoying it, even though I'm not really that kind of guy. Maybe with Max it would be ok. With that, I broke away from being practically suffocated by Abby. She may be skinny as a stick, but she sure is strong. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to introduce me to her friends. "Ah, so this is the mysterious Nick that Abby's been talking about!" said the short one. She seemed to be Abby's best friend. "I told you he's hot!" exclaimed Abby, letting go of my hand. I sat down to eat, while they all talked. It seemed that they had already eaten, or more likely, they weren't going to eat pizza at all for fear of ruining their diets. I almost snorted, but held it in, and finished my pizza, in silence, as usual.

As soon as we were dismissed to go back to our cabins, I excused myself, and got out of there as fast as possible. All that chatter really gets to me sometimes. When I got back to my cabin, I grabbed my stuff, and changed into my normal black. Thank the lord that the dance is non uniform. After that there was nothing to do but mess up my hair a little. Well, now I have an hour to kill. What ever shall I do? PLAY EXTREAM PING-PONG of course!!!!

_(an hour later)_

Well that was fun, but now I've got to go back to main camp, and pick up Abby, and go dancing. Oh joy. Iggy and Total are walking up with me, and I've got to help him find Mel. I really don't mind helping him, he really likes Mel, and she seems to really like him too. They will actually make a great couple. Iggy the blind pyro, and Mel the emo cello player. I almost smiled just thinking about it. And it takes a lot to make me smile, or even think about smiling for that matter. I really need to figure out how to apologize to Max.

"You smell nervous, fang-la." Said Iggy. "And you need to stop quoting from Scott Westerfield, Iggy-wa." "fine, but you're giving off nervous vibes, and I can't help but pick them up." "Maybe so, boss." "Now who's quoting? Anyway, you're nervous, and it's my job to reassure you." "Go on, I'm absolutely fascinated by your wisdom." (**a/n: note sarcasm)**" Fine, I will then, Max loves you, and her song proves it, as long as you follow the plan and are tactful, she'll forgive you. Besides we'll be standing by in case she gets violent." "Thanks, I feelso much better now." "It'll be fine." "Thanks." "No problem."

_(at main camp)_

When I got to main camp, I started looking for Mel, and instead I found Abby. With her clinging onto my arm, we all set off once again to look for Mel. We found her waiting nervously by the bandstand. She almost sighed with relief when she saw Iggy. She looked amazing. Her cream top looked great with her black mini skirt. I described what she looked like to Iggy. And he beamed. "you don't look too bad yourself." She said noticing his reaction. He reached out and tentatively took her hand, she beamed, and squeezed it back. If he wasn't grinning already he was really grinning now. I turned to look at Abby, but something caught my eye from behind her. It was Max. She looked, well, amazing. She was wearing a black halter top, with long dark jeans. If my jaw could have dropped any further, it would have. Then I saw who was standing next to her. It was Jake. Yes, Jake. That Cello player from the Symphony Orchestra. What was he even doing standing next to her like that? He was holding her hand. Wait, no, she couldn't be going with him… could she? No. Not possible. Right? But it was. They went in together. NOOOOO…..

**Max's POV**

Well, Jake seemed nice enough. He was polite, natural, and he was nice at least, but we didn't exactly click. I mean, I could get to know him better, but he wasn't Fang. I really missed our late night chats, and flying together, and… and a million other things. We really, well we were a team, and I missed that. But no, he's happy with whats-her-name. I would settle for just being friends again, if only it meant I could hear his voice reassuring me, or backing me up, or see his occasional smile. They really lit up what ever room he happened to be in. Let's face it, I missed _him._ But I just couldn't bear seeing them together again. I just couldn't. Look, there they were. Holding hands, and now they were slow dancing. Jake came over, and offered me his arm. I accepted it, and he pulled me onto the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We started to sway to the music. Just then, a picture popped into my head. Of me and Fang doing the exact same thing. Only I was really enjoying it, not like dancing with Jake.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** Do I look like J.P? No? well you have your answer then. **

**Author Note: Sorry, I don't really like this chapter, I wanted to make it a bit better, but I couldn't really fit anything else in without ruining it. I wanted to put an eraser attack in, but it didn't work. And I wanted to have Iggy and Mel making out, but you'll have to wait for that, maybe another chapter, or possibly in the sequel when I get around to writing it in. Oh well, you'll have to settle for faxness.**

**Max's POV**

When the music stopped, I sat down before jake could ask for another dance. He offered to get punch, but I declined, and said that I just wanted to rest. Then the next song started. No, not another slow dance, The strains of Swing, swing floated over the dance floor. Reflecting what I wish my feelings were. I wish I could move along (pun intended), but I couldn't he wasn't just someone, he was Fang. And as though reading my thoughts, said person left the dance floor and came over, sitting next to me. Jake looked at me accusingly at me, when he asked to talk to me alone. When we got outside, before he could speak, "so, where's your _girlfriend_?" I spat. I may like him, but that doesn't mean he's off the hook. " Look Max, Abby's _not_ my girlfriend. She's just… someone." "Oh, like I'll just be _someone _when you decide that another girl is prettier than me. You are the lowest piece of scum I've ever had the misfortune to meet. First you practically ask me, then you act like you're joking. _Then_ you go and ask some random girl you've never even met before!" "No, Max, listen to me, it's not like that." "Then what is it like?" "When Abby asked me, I was mad at myself for making you think I was joking, and I thought I'd ruined my chances with you. That you'd think I didn't care. And that you'd moved on. So, when she asked, I thought it would make a good opportunity to make you jealous. But instead I broke your heart, and I'm… well, I'm sorry." Then silence, while I thought about what he had said…

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again_

The party had piled out of the confines of the building, and onto one of the terraced patios (we were sitting further down the slope). Suddenly, I grinned. "Prove it." As his lips crashed into mine, from somewhere across the lake there came a tremendous BOOM, and fireworks exploded into the sky, bathing the party in colored light. I didn't see any of this, however, as my lips were still locked with Fang's. I won't bore you with details of the make-out secession that ensued, but I will tell you that he is a _great_ kisser. "So, does that mean that you forgive me?" he asked some time later. "What do you think?" I replied, kissing him on the cheek, and getting up. He grinned, "Want to go break up with Jake and Abby?" "sure."

We actually found them (would you believe it?) making out on the edge of the dance floor. When they noticed us standing there (which took a while), "Want to break up?" I helpfully asked. "I was going to ask the same thing" He said smiling sheepishly. "You got it." I said extending my hand. He shook it, and that was the end of that. We (Fang and I) spent the rest of the party together. Mel and Iggy danced until 1:30 am. When the party ended, Mel left Iggy with a kiss on his cheek and we all went back to our cabins.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** MINE, ALL MINE. I wish! No, sorry it's all J.P. & M.L'E.**

**Author Note: All right every one, last chappie!!! Ok, so you all want to know more about Mel and Iggy, and (of coarse) Max and Fang. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this is all about Mel saying good bye to the only "parent" she's ever known, and departing Blue Lake. sob However, because I love the Mel and Iggy pairing so much, I'll write a sequel. yay **

**Max's POV**

Ok, so I guess you're wondering what's going on with me and Fang now, and we've decided that now the School is gone, and Itex has been destroyed, that it's safe enough to be a couple, but, and yes, there's always a but, we've all decided against telling the flock, they can work it out themselves. And there's nothing I hate more than PDAs, so if we do make out, it'll be in private. Any way, so it's the last day of camp, and I still haven't figured out what to do with my paintings, they're too nice to just dump somewhere in the woods, if I do say so myself. However, that's what I'll most likely do.

**Mel's POV**

I can't believe what's happening. It's like a wonderful dream, and a horrible nightmare at the same time. I've met people just like me, I'm going away with them, and I've met Iggy, he's… well, he never ceases to amaze me. But at the same time, I'm loosing Aunt Rita, and I'll probably never see Ananda, or the farm ever again. I'll never pick apples from the orchard, sit on the star gazing rock, or listen to one of Uncle Sandy, or Uncle Denise's stories ever again. I almost cry just thinking about it. And that's saying something, because I NEVER cry. Like ever. The last time was at Uncle Charles –Wallace's funeral, when I was seven.

Aunt Rita walked up to me, looking none too happy. Then she sighed, and said "I knew it would come to this eventually, but before you go, I'd like to meet these people." I grinned, and hugged her. She smiled sadly, and hugged me back. "I'll miss you, child." " I'll miss you too, auntie, I'll miss you too." Max walked over to us, with the rest of the flock in tow. "Hey Mel, is this your Aunt?" " Yep. Auntie, this is the Flock. This is Max, she's the leader, and he's her b- er, friend is Fang, over there is Angel, then Nudge, then Gazzy, the dog's name is Total," I said "And who is this strapping young man?" she asked nodding at Iggy, who was standing beside me. "I was getting to him, his name is Iggy." "Nice to meet you all. Come visit if you can, the farm is plenty big enough for all of you, and I'm sure Ananda would like to meet Total. Take care of her." This last bit was directed at Max, but it was Iggy who put his arm protectively around my shoulder, and said "Don't worry ma'm, we'll take good care of her." I smiled at him, (which I knew he couldn't see) and hopped my aunt caught the drift. She did, and didn't push the subject. A little while later, after all our final performances were over, we all went over to the art barn, and collected Max's art work. It was beautiful, I didn't know she was good at art.

_Neither did I. _

Oh, no. did I have a voice as well?

_Nope, guess again._

Angel?

_She shoots, she scores!!! _

Ok, then.

_But what is Max gona do with all that? I really don't think we can take it all with us._

I think I have an idea, but Angel, could you please stay out of my head?

_Fine. But only because you said please._

Thanks.

Auntie was cooing over a particularly nice painting that max had done. "Hey Auntie," I called. She looked up. "Could you take some of this art back home? We can't exactly carry it all with us." "Mel, that's a great idea, I was just going to dump it." Said Max. "Ok, sure! That way I'll have something to remember you all by!" she replied.

**3****rd**** person POV**

In the end, all Max kept was her sketch book, and a couple of pencils. After everything was finally loaded into Aunt Rita's car, and she had driven off, the flock (and Mel who is now included in the flock) changed into some of the normal cloths that were in the suit cases left by Anne, crept out of the camp, and no, they didn't take off into the sunset, they went into town for supplies (courtesy of the Max Ride card), waited till nightfall, and _then_ flew off into the sunset.

**(to be continued)…**


End file.
